Ed Edd n Eddy Z: A Dark Future
by eenez fan
Summary: We have all seen the final battle of the Heritage Saga where the Cousins Drew and Corey defeated Utonium with the aid of the Eds, but what if it ended differently? What if Corey and Drew didn't get the extra power needed to push back Utonium's Death Ball attack? What if they were struck dead and the Ed's were left alone? This is the story of the Eds' Dark Future.
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 2009, 3 years after Corey, Drew, and the Eds' final battle in Peach Creek against the evil professor Utonium. Only this future seems different, dark even, the world is filled with android army, all in search for the same people. Three saiyans of different size and skin tone that have been forced into hiding after that dreaded battle all those years ago. Let us move on to a different part of the planet were we can begin this story and all can be explained.

Deep in the rocky terrain the ground is filled with crater and scorch marks and trees are knocked over of burned down. There was an epic battle here a while ago and there are no signs of life... or are there? Deep inside an underground cave, where the only light is from the glowing moss, you can see person of average height standing in front of what seems to be three graves. "I'm sorry I haven't been here lately. It's gotten harder to sneak around to get here...but I had to be here today...it was...three years ago, today, that it all happened..." said the man, who rose his head, allowing the glow of the moss to show his face.

The man had pink skin, three hairs on his head combed back, and a scar on his left cheek. The man is Eddy, one of the five Saiyans that stood up against Utonium three years ago. "I can remember it like it was yesterday," said Eddy as he began to recall that battle. "Me and the guys were beaten to the point where we couldn't fight anymore, you and Drew had to jump in with to protect us," Eddy gripped his fist tight, forcing himself to continue. "You pushed yourselves to your limits and from what it looked like we had a chance to win, but then he had one more attack up his sleeve..."continued Eddy, but he was filled with so much emotion that he could not talk, only rethink what happened in his mind.

Utonium charged his Revenge Death Ball aimed for the two Saiyans as they prepared to counter with a double Kamehameha. At the same time, both good and evil unleashed their attacks with all their might and the collision sent a great shock wave throughout the area. Drew and Corey were holding their own for a while, but the combination of battle damage and the Kaioken wearing down their bodies was taking their toll as the Revenge Death Ball began to inch closer to them.

The Death Ball was only feet away from them and they knew they were not going to survive...so with their last moment, they gave the Eds one last request. "Ed, Edd, Eddy! You need to get away from here now! Take the kids and get away from here as fast as you can!" yelled Corey with strain in his voice, but the Eds were hesitant to run. "We can't just leave you here!" yelled Eddy, not wanting to leave them to die. "You have to, you three are the only hope left when we're gone, you must live!" yelled Drew. The Eds, with tears in their eyes and anger at themselves for not being able to save their friends, ran away to Kevin's house where they rounded up the kids and fled.

As they reached the outside of the town, nearing the forest, they stopped from the sound of a large explosion mixed with two loud yells. The Eds turn to see the explosion with wide eyes. After the explosion cleared and the Eds focused on the location is when they came to realize that Corey and Drew's power level were completely gone. But Eddy did not want to believe it... "Maybe we can still save them!" yelled Eddy as he tried to run back but Ed and Edd were holding him back "Eddy, no!, we can't let their sacrifice go in vain!" yelled Edd.

Eddy forced Ed and Edd off of him, now calm, but this time, his face expression change to something more serious. "You're right Double D. Come one, we need to get out of here before Utonium finds us," said Eddy as he turned around. The gang then continued to run into the forest, trying to get as far away from Peach Creek as possible without being found. The flashback ended and the scene went back to Eddy in the cave staring at the three graves. "I went back that night and all I could find was Corey's bandana and one of Drew's wrist bands..." said Eddy as he looked at the bandana and wrisband sitting on each of the two graves "...but I wouldn't even have been able to go back if it weren't for you..." said Eddy as he turned his head to the third one.

Eddy went back to his mind as he thought up what happened next, again letting his mind re-enact what happened that day. The gang was deep in the forest, trying to find a place to camp for the night, while the kids complained. "B...But I want to go home!" cried Jimmy but the Eds paid no attention. The only thing they were paying attention to was the sky, making sure Utonium was not close. "We cannot return," said Edd, "Utonium is searching for us and he might use you as collateral damage to get us, so we need to keep you as far away as possible from him," he continued and the full seriousness sunk in to the Eds. If they were found, then they would be captured...or maybe even killed.

"So we need to run and hide so we can make sure you're all safe from him," said Eddy. After letting everyone catch their breath they continued on. "But what are you guys going to do then?" asked Kevin "I mean, are you gonna go after him when we're all hidden?" he continued to inquire. "...We are no match for him now, we need to get stronger before we can even think to fight him again," Edd replied. The gang continued to run till sun down and they set up camp for the night.

Rolf gathered some herbs and vegetables and made a soup for the others in respect to Jimmy's wish of him not killing an animal that night. While they ate, the Eds stood watch. "How long do you think we can keep this up?" asked Edd. "As long as we need to, Double D...As long as we need to," said Eddy, who then turned to Ed. "How you holding up, big guy?" he asked, but Ed did not respond. "...Still not ready to talk huh? I understand...we've all had a bad day..." he continued.

The Eds continued to stand watch, but could see nothing or hear anything but silence "I guess we should call it a night, we need to get some sleep so we can continue on tomorrow," said Edd as he walked in the direction of the camp site. As they began to make their way back they were shocked by the sound of an explosion "It's him!? How'd he sneak up on us?!"exclaimed Eddy. "Baby sister..."Ed muttered, then dashed to the camp ground at top speed. Back at the camp ground, it was not Utonium, but an android standing in front of the kids who had their backs to a wall. "Where are they?" asked the android as he charged a Ki ball in his hand.

The kids were too afraid to answer, which angered the android. "I said, where are they!?" he yelled, followed by firing the ball of energy at the kids. Before the Ki ball could make contact, Ed had gotten in front of it, hands extended forward, stopping the ball. Ed has stopped the ball but he was still too weak from the battle that morning to be able to push it away. "Ed!" yelled Eddy, who finally arrived got near the Ki ball and smacked it away. When the ball finally hit the ground, it caused a large explosion. "Damn it, we're not up to full power yet!" swore Eddy.

The android was about to attack, but was caught off guard by Edd grabbing him from behind. "Quickly, flee!" yelled Edd. "No, we cant lose you too!" yelled Eddy. "Now is not the time to argue, just do what I tell you for once in your life and run!" he yelled back. The others then ran while Edd continued to hold the android. They ran as fast as they could for a few minutes before Nazz pointed something out. "Hey, where's Kevin?" she asked and the others stopped and looked back. "...He couldn't have..." Eddy stuttered.

Back at the camp spot, Edd was starting to lose his grip. "You are a fool, and you will die here as per my creators orders!" said the android. Edd's grip finally gave out and the android slammed him to the ground, followed by slamming his foot on to Edd's stomach. "Enough games, this will end now! Activating self destruct mode." said the android and his chest opened to reveal a timer counting down from one minute. "I guess I wasn't able to help you guys after all...all because I was too weak..." said Edd as tears began to slide down his face in sorrow. In an instant, Edd's life flashed before his eyes, from the day he first met Ed and Eddy, to their holidays spent together, to when they met Corey...all the way up to where he is now.

The android's timer was at 20 seconds and the bomb began to glow. "Say goodbye, Saiyan!" he laughed, but then something happened to him as he began to twitch. "H-huh...what?" gasped Edd as he looked up to see a yellow electric field around the android and the timer going down slowly from 10. Edd looked over and saw Kevin holding an object while pressing the button on it. "Double D, you have to get out of here fast, the timer has been slowed down, but it will still explode!"warned Kevin.

Edd got the android's foot off of him and got up. "What is happening?"asked Edd. "This device prevents an android from moving, but it's a prototype, so it won't stop the bomb and it won't work unless I'm within a 10 foot range and holding the button down." Kevin explained. Edd pondered any possible way to save Kevin but couldn't without them both dying. "I...I'm sorry Kevin, I don't know how to save you from this..." said Double D with helplessness in his voice.

"It's okay Double D...I have done some terrible things in this life all because of my uncontrolled hate, but this is the way I can make up for it...Now go! The others need you more then they need me!" said Kevin and with no other options Edd began to fly off but Kevin had one last thins to say "Maybe in the next life...we can be friends" he said and Double D turned around, smiled, then nodded "yeah, Id like that" he said then flew off. With 5 seconds left on the timer Kevin spoke again "Utonium, I hope you're listening to this because I have something to tell you..." he said and as the timer reached one he said what it was "I'll see you in hell" he finished and the timer hit zero and the bomb went off.

The explosion made the ground shake all around and Ed and Eddy looked in the sky "h...hes gone..." said Eddy as he looked down to the ground. "Double D is gone?" asked Sarah with hit of her about to sky in her voice "no...hes alive and heading this way" said Eddy still looking down. "then...who?" asked Nazz, there was a short pause and Eddy spoke up again "K...Kevin..." he finally said and Nazz and the others began to tear from knowing, even Rolf could not fight back his tears from the lose of his best friend "may you be guided to the light my friend" he said rising his head up high and they all cried to the lose of a close friend who's true colors showed in the end.

The flashback ended again and Eddy had a tear trip running down his right eye, the third grave had what survived from Kevin's hat on it "after Utonium defeated you guys he went mad and took over townsville, he renamed it Utonium City and made it the base for all his androids...he then played the good guy and sent his android armor around the world catching criminals, fighting in wars, the FBI most wanted was cleaned then restocked with four people, us Eds and Zach who we have yet to find. In a few months he made himself the world savior and turned the world on us" said Eddy.

Eddy prayed and payed his respects one last time before he finally turned around and began to walk away and out of the cave. At the mouth of the cave Eddy looked around and there were several saucer like object in the sky "those saucers are designed to track down saiyan energy, it whats made it hard for us to get in and out of the hideout" said eddy who then lifted his arm looked at a metal object on his arm "good thing Double D's bracelets help suppress our energy, but we are forced to run and the charge doesn't last long" he continued then turned the bracelet on and began to run. "your sacrifice will not be in vain I can swear to that, me...Ed...and Double D will fight to so change this world, to avenge your deaths, we will be rid of this dark future" Eddy thought to himself as he continued to run avoiding the sight of the saucers and heading to the hiding spot where the others are waiting for him to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy was deep in a forest using the trees for cover as he continued to run, "Thanks to this bracelet we can't be found so easily, but it does force us to run... Good thing I'm in shape," Eddy said as he continued to run. After several minutes of running, Eddy finally came to a stop in front of three trees. After looking around and making sure no one was watching him, he placed a hand on the middle tree. After a few seconds the tree began to move forward and Eddy walked through the other two trees and several layers of vines. The tree then moved back to its original place.

After a few seconds of walking, Eddy finally came to the end of the vines and into a hallway lit with torches. "Home sweet home," Eddy said as he walked down the hall until he reached a large room where two people were sitting. One was Nazz who no longer had her white sleeveless shirt over the black T-shirt and her hair was tied behind her hair with a rubber band. The other was Jimmy, whose sweater had its sleeves tipped off. He also seemed more muscular than he did three years ago and his braces were removed. "I'm back," said Eddy and both Nazz and Jimmy turned to look at him with a smile. "Glad to see you made it back OK." said Nazz.

Eddy took off a brown jacket he was wearing showing he still had his signature look, "Yeah, thanks to this bracelet Double D built we can't be traced through our energy when we leave the base." Eddy said, sitting down. "Oh, before you rest, Rolf has a bag of Senzu ready." Jimmy said and Eddy got back up. "Well, I guess we can get some training in today now," said Eddy. He walked to another hallway entrance that was diagonal aiming down. Eddy walked down down the hallway for a few minutes and as he neared the bottom the hallway grew brighter and brighter.

Eddy continued until he reached another room that was lit bright with glowing yellow stones. The room had a stream of fresh water and plants growing on it, each row labeled with something different. The last row was smaller than the others and was labeled "Senzu." "Rolf, you here?" said Eddy as he looked around. "Over here, pink head Ed boy," said Rolf from the other side of the room, pulling some carrots from the ground. Eddy walked over to Rolf who was not wearing his shirt and he was a lot more muscular than before.

"Jimmy said you have some more Senzu ready?" Eddy asked the farmer. Rolf nodded, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag. "Eight in total, Ed boy. Use them wisely," Rolf instructed, who then tossed the bag to Eddy, who caught it. "Don't we always?" Eddy replied, placing the bag in his pocket. Eddy got an apple from Rolf's basket then walked out of the room and up the hall again. "I wonder where the guys are, probably training..." Eddy thought to himself as he continued to walk.

Instead of going all the way up the hall, Eddy took a left at an opening to another hallway. Eddy continued to walk for a few minutes until he reached a door that had a sign on it that read 'In training' but that didn't stop Eddy from opening it. As Eddy walked inside he could hear the sounds of sparing taking place, the room was probably fifty feet high with the length and width of a football field. In the room stood four people, two were fighting while two were watching. The two fighting were one male and one female; the female was wearing a pink shirt with blue pants and had long red hair. It was Sarah who was probably a foot taller now and a lot stronger from three years of training.

The person she was sparing with was none other than her brother Ed, who was wearing the same clothing he always wore, except now his regular green Jacket was black. Ed had a serious look on his face as he trained his sister; he has also not said a word since that horrid day Corey, Drew, and Kevin died. Ed clearly had the advantage, but he did not let up on Sarah, forcing her to fight as hard as she could. The other two were Edd and Jonny, Edd wore his regular red shirt but has not worn his hat in years and has replaced his short pants for long ones of the same color. The other was Jonny who looked different than before. His body was also muscular but he looked a lot stronger than Rolf and, other than him wearing sneakers instead of his flip flops, he wore the same thing he always does.

"So how long have they been at it?" asked Eddy while Edd and Jonny were still paying attention to the spar. "Probably half an hour," Johnny replied. "Ed always gets harder on Sarah this time of year," said Edd still not taking his eyes away from them. "I could imagine, Sarah is all he has left in this world, he's done everything he could to keep her alive..." said Eddy. He then remembered when Ed started training Sarah, a few days after the battle with Utonium Ed took Sarah to a well hidden area. "What's wrong, Ed?" she asked as Ed stood there staring back at her, Ed then drew a line on the floor with his foot and stood in front of it.

Sarah did not understand as first but Ed motioned her to attempt to push him behind the line. Sarah ran up to Ed and tried to a tackle Ed, but before she made contact with him he responded with a punch to the face sending her back a few feet. Sarah sat there holding her cheek and crying, "What'd you do that for?!" she yelled, but Ed's facial expression did not falter. Ed motioned her to get up and try again. She did so, but each attempt ended the same, with Ed knocking her flat on the ground. Sarah did not know why Ed was doing this and eventually she started to grow angrier with each failed attempt.

After an hour of constantly failed attempts Sarah was breathing heavily, bruised all over, and very angry. Sarah stared at Ed's face, which still had the same look as before, only now she began to hate to that look... "Are you mocking me?!" she yelled as her anger continued to climb. Ed did not say a word which only angered her more to the point where she exploded. "Say something!" she yelled again and this time a pale pink aura flared around her as her power level grew at a great speed. Sarah then charged for Ed faster than a blink of an eye and landed a punch to his face. There was a moment of slow motion after Sarah made contact with Ed, but before she could hit the ground Ed had already grabbed her arm.

Sarah closed her eyes preparing to take another hit... but that's not what happened. Sarah was hugged by her older brother "wa...Ed...?" she said, wondering why he didn't hit her, but as she looked over his shoulder and to the ground she saw it, one of Ed's feet was behind the line. The flashback ended and Eddy focused on the spar again. "From that day on, Ed took charge of her training. They have both grown closer after that day, as well as more mature." Eddy finished

After another few minutes of training, Ed and Sarah's spar was over "Can I go play with Jimmy now?" she asked and Ed nodded yes to her, Sarah gave her brother a thank you hug and ran to the door, waving hello to Eddy as she passed him. "So who's up next?" asked Eddy. Edd and Jonny walked forward while Ed walked out of the training zone. "I guess I drew the short straw for being away..." Eddy mused, knowing he would have to spar solo.

Edd and Jonny stood on the spar ground, but Jonny's eyes were closed as he was focusing, after a few seconds Jonny formed black marks around his eyes and as he opened them his eye color had changed to green. "Are you ready Jonny?" Edd asked as he took on a battle pose. "Ready to go," said Jonny, also taking one. There was a moment of pause before the two vanished from human sight, but Eddy and Ed could see what was happening. Edd and Jonny were taking their spar to close combat throwing kicks and punches while avoiding the other's attacks. "Jonny sure has become strong after mastering his Nature Mode. It doesn't drain him at all to use it anymore." Eddy thought. "Jonny was not much stronger than the others at first, but the more time we spent in nature, the more he seemed to grow stronger. Later he learned to harness it with the help of Plank and he became the strongest human in the group..." Eddy continued. Like last time he flashed back to when it first started.

Jonny was sitting on a stump in a meditation pose holding Plank; he stayed in that position for a few minutes before the black marks finally started to form around his eyes. Now in Nature Mode, Jonny stood and walked up to a large rock, he placed both hands on it and attempted to lift it. There was a moment of strain, but the rock finally started to rise until it was over his head. Jonny was breathing hard as he tried to hold on to the rock, but it was too much to handle, and he dropped it in front of him.

Jonny sat down and deactivated his Nature Mode. "I can't hold the Nature Mode any longer than a few minutes..." Jonny said, still breathing heavily. The flashback ended and now Edd was having an upper hand in the spar. "He is not as strong as the three of us, but he is a more or less even match for Sarah, and even that is impressive." said Eddy as the spar continued. "It took him a while, but after a few months he was able to hold it for longer periods of time." Eddy continued. " But he also learned something new with his power..." Eddy went back to his flash back; the gang was sitting in the cave they set up base in. Everyone was taking a rest but Jonny, who was meditating in the back of the cave "I...I can feel something..." he said and the others turned to his direction.

"Feel what?" asked Edd wondering what Jonny could be feeling when at the time he had not been shown how to track energy. Jonny stood up and opened his eyes showing he was in nature mode; he turned and placed his hand on the wall at the back. After a pause the wall began to crumble as a hallway began to form. Jonny opened his eyes in amazement "Did...did I do that?" he asked "What's that, Plank?" he asked turning to look at Plank. "I can?" he said, then walked into the hallway and placed his hand on the wall at the end of it, doing what he did last time.

The others followed Jonny with a torch to keep the hallway lit for a few minutes until they finally reached an opening. The room was lit with golden stones, in the middle was a large tree. "How could a tree grow in a place like this?" he wondered, seeing how there was no way the sun could reach it. Jonny walked up to one of the stones and touched it. "These stones...they're like a sun substitute, they gave the tree all the nutrients it needed..." said Jonny as if he could understand the stones' nature. Everyone looked around, wondering how that was possible or how Jonny would know that... "What's that, Plank?" he asked again looking at Plank then to the tree "You think I should?" he asked again, then walked up to it.

Jonny placed Plank on the tree and in a few second Plank began to merge with it. "What's going on?" asked Jimmy. Jonny took his hand off of Plank after Plank had fully merged with the tree. "Plank told me that I have only scratched the surface of my Nature Mode, but if I want to master it I need to stop relying on him..." said Jonny. The others looked in confusion. "So...you're going to give up Plank?" asked Nazz knowing, how much Plank meant to Jonny. "He said he will always be with me in nature so long as he is merged with this tree." Jonny answered.

The flash back ended again. "Jonny then learned he can manipulate nature to his will and after a few weeks he was able to make the base we have today." said Eddy as the spar continued. "The walls and ceiling of this training room are covered in strong roots. Not even an earthquake can take them down, but we can't use our energy attacks when training due to danger of starting a fire... but beggars can't be choosers..." Eddy finished as the spar came to an end.

"You're progressing quickly, Jonny" said Edd as the two walked towards Eddy. "Thanks Double D, but I'm still nowhere near as strong as you guys," said Jonny in response. "Ok Eddy, you can take the training floor," said Edd but Eddy felt a little disappointed he couldn't spar with anyone. "I guess I can practice my form or something..." said Eddy but before he made up his mind on what he would do, Ed walked past him. "I guess I get to spar with someone after all..." Eddy thought to himself as he walked behind Ed. Ed and Eddy stood face to face "We have all changed so much in the past few years...but we had to do it..." Eddy reflected on everything that happened over the years. "We will fix this together, take down Utonium, and go back to how our lives were in the past...or die trying..." Eddy thought to himself and the two Saiyans began their spar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed and Eddy were the strongest fighters in the team but Ed has remained the strongest of them all with no intention of letting that go. Edd ran in close third even with his increased drive to train but as strong as they were they still were not strong enough to defeat Utonium and his somewhat endless army of androids. Eddy who has take the leadership roll had called a meeting for all the fighters in the conference room. The room was big enough to fit everyone comfortably with a round table in the middle and maps pined to the wall. Everyone sat down ready to discuss their next move if any is possible for them to make.

"the saucers have spread to a large area of the globe but even with that I have discovered that the rate of which their numbers increased is slow" started Edd as he pointed to the maps with colored push pins marking the areas the saucers have covered. The Eds have been forced to stay in hiding never traveling farther than to the graves of their friends. "I have gone over several strategies that could work in battling decreasing out chances of being found, as you see here there are larger numbers of saucers in places that are more habitable like in forest or jungle areas" Edd pointed to the red push pins which there were a lot of.

The map was covered in three different push pin colors red, yellow, and green which indicated the risk levels or being caught in that area. "to date he wave not attacked any of them in fear of raising alarm to Utonium, but I realize that it was something we should of done" he finished with put a confused look on everyone else s face. "wait, you want him to discover us?" asked Eddy not understanding where Edd was coming from "not exactly, but what we can do is make him think he has" said Edd with a smart smile.

Edd pointed to the map again "we are currently here, and as you can see we are in the red zone" showed the map with dozens of red pins in the ares. And here in the desert area is the green zone where it would be less likely for us to be but they are still a few there as a precaution" Edd continued to explain but the others still were not catching on so Edd sighed it got to the point "my plan is that we destroy a few saucers in the green zone areas which will make Utonium think that is where we are hiding out and in response move more saucers to that area and away from here" he finished and now the others finally understood.

"that all sounds good on paper Double D, but will it work is the question" said Eddy unsure of the plans success rate. "we are low on choices here gentlemen...and lady, we are forced to hide here for years unable to go anywhere, if not for Jonnys training room we would not be able to get any stronger" explained Edd making sure everyone fully understood there lack of choices. "okay Double D we'll go with your plan, so how will we do this?" said Eddy agreeing that Edd's idea is their best chance at the moment.

"this mission will be done by two members of the group, after destroying some of the saucers you will need to immediately activate your Ki inhibitors and get out of there as fast as possible" started Edd explaining the mission in a nutshell. "I have gone over our ability's and have decided that Eddy and Jonny are the best choices for who will go on this mission" Edd continued. Eddy understood Edd reasons after training with everyone for so long "so me because I am the fastest runner in the group and Jonny because he can hide well in nature?" asked Eddy making sure he and Edd were on the same page.

"Precisely, you two have the highest chance of escape than anyone else, on top of the fact that Jonny is not a saiyan so his energy might be ignored all together but better safe than sorry" said Edd not 100% sure in that last fact. With the plan settled on the conference was dismissed and Eddy and Jonny prepared to set off. The two gathered some fruits from Rolf's garden and went to Edd who had prepared a map for them "now then I have marked the safest rout for your travel, Eddy you will have to run in par with Jonny but even with that you should arrive tomorrow afternoon" said Ed handing the map to Jonny who is a better navigator.

Jonny and Eddy said their goodbyes to the others before they were ready to set up "promise Rolf you will return Ed boy and Jonny the wood boy" said Rolf "yeah dudes don't do anything reckless" said Nazz. "don't worry about us, we'll be back in no time" said Jonny with a wave of a hand and then he and Eddy turned on their Ki Inhibitors and set off. On the run is hit Eddy that Jonny as well as Sarah have not been in a real battle yet and wondered what it would be like for him on the battle field for the first time "so Jonny boy you've been training for about three years now, think you're ready for your first real battle?" he asked.

Jonny took his eyes off the map for a moment and looked back "well I have to admit I butterfly's in my stomach" said Jonny with a hint of nervousness in his voice. The two continued to run until the sun went down and decided to take a break and rest up before continuing the rest of the way. They started a fire and roasted some apples over it "so Eddy, you think Double D's plan will work?" asked Jonny making conversation. Eddy took a bite out of his apple then answered "well Double D is the ideas guy, I take a chance and see" said Eddy.

Jonny laughed at what Eddy had said "I remember when you would never listen to Double D" said Jonny thinking of the past. Eddy knew it was true, he would just go with whatever scam he thought of and would pay no heed to anything Edd would say about it "yeah I guess, but I learned fast to listen to him" said Eddy looking at the fire. Jonny and Eddy finished their apples and put out the fire calling it a night, in the morning they would set off again in hope to get Edd's plan underway.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose on the dawn of a new day and all was quiet; deep in the forest slept two boys on a mission. As the sun went up the shine reached one of their faces waking him up only to close his eyes again from the glare "Ah my eyes" said the boy as he got up and rubbed his eyes. After adjusting his eyes to the light he let out a yawn and stretched cracking a few joints in the process "Eddy, wake up the sun is up already" said Jonny as he shook Eddy to try to wake him up. Eddy woke up in a yawn "morning already?" he asked as he got up from the ground dusting off dirt from his pants and the back of his shirt. Jonny pulled out two apples from this backpack and handed one to Eddy "Yeah the sun just came up, we should eat quick and continue if we want to make it on time" said Jonny as he took a bite from his apple.

Eddy began eating his apple then checked on his Ki inhibitor which had been shut off before they went to sleep the night before. "We should have enough charge to make it back" said Eddy as he looked at the battery percentage that read 65% charged. Jonny pulled out the map that Edd gave to him with a carefully detailed line drawn on it marking their course. Jonny looked over the map for a few seconds trying to get a grasp on where they were. "Hmm ok I got it now we should be right here" he said then put on his finger the map to show their current location. Eddy walked up from behind Jonny and looked at the map "We should get there this afternoon just like Double D said" replied Eddy.

The map was also marked down with the safety zone and it showed that the closer that they got to the desert area the fewer saucers there were. "Alright then we should probably get going so we can make it in time" said Eddy who then picked up bit backpack while Jonny put the map away. With their stomachs filled and their sense of direction restored the two then set off. While Jonny and Eddy continued to run to the area marked on the map questions rose back at the base. "Double D I have a question" asked Sarah who was in the conference room with Edd who was looking at the maps pinned to the walls. "What is it Sarah?" asked Edd turning away from the map he was looking at to pay attention to what Sarah had to say.

Sarah looked around for a bit before asking her question "Well it has to do with all these maps you have with marked areas" began Sarah. Edd sat down knowing where this was going "We have not been able to travel anywhere near that far so how do you know where the saucers are?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Edd leaned back on his chair and gave out a sigh "I knew someone would catch on eventually" he said rising from his chair then walking to the back wall. Edd reached for the map and unpinned it from the wall and took it was surprised to see there was a secret door behind the map "you have been hiding something from us Double D?" she asked.

Edd pulled a key out from inside his pocket and used it to unlock the door and opened it "A few weeks ago I was outside the base and saw a package just lying on the door with my name on it" he said. Edd pulled out a laptop from the hidden compartment and placed it on the table "this is what was contained inside" finished Edd. Sarah walked over to Edd and looked at the screen which contained one folder, one text file, and a chat box "not much on this is there?" she said in response to how little icons the laptop contained. "It may look like that but it has proven to be helpful" said Edd who then opened the folder showing three more inside; one was labeled Maps, the seconds was labeled Ki inhibitors, and the third was locked labeled do not open. Edd opens the Maps folder and each map matched one he had placed on the wall "this is how I found out about where the saucers are hidden" he said scrolling down the list of maps.

"Wait a second, what about that other folder?" Sarah asked pointing at the folder labeled Ki inhibitor "I thought you created them" she asked. Edd closed the Maps folder and opened the other one which had several diagrams and blueprints on building the Ki inhibitors. "But I thought you designed them" said Sarah looking at Edd who put his hand behind his head. "As much as I wish I did but with the lack of access to technology I'm afraid I couldn't" said Edd closing the folder. Even with all the explanation Sarah had a few more question "but who sent this, and how do you know we can trust them?" she asked.

Edd closed the folder again and opened the text file "We know the truth and wish to help, we will stay in contact" said the Text file. "This is all it said, but then there is this chat room with only one other member called 'The Big Boss'" said Edd. Sarah got the feeling whatever questions she asked would only bring another question but she asked anyways "Do you have any idea who he could be?" she asked. Edd shook his head "not a clue but he does contact me from time to time, a few days ago he sent me the locked folder and said not to open it till we meet" he said checking to see if he was online or not.

Sarah felt as if she had asked enough questions for one day so she changed the subject "Well I guess we wait for Eddy and Jonny to get back" she said and Edd nodded in agreement. Edd turned off the laptop and placed it back inside the secret compartment locking it again. "I trust you will not say a word of this to anyone else" he said putting the map back on the wall covering the door. "My lips at sealed" said Sarah using the symbolic motion of zipping her mouth closed. Edd and Sarah then exited the room and ventured to the training room where Ed was waiting for them.

A few hours had passed and Eddy and Jonny were closing in on the area marked on the map "alright Jonny boy we should be there in a few minutes, are you ready?" asked Eddy. Jonny shook any nervous feeling out of his head "ready and able Eddy" he said and Eddy put a smile on his face. "That's what I want to hear" he said and the two continue running leaving the forest and entering the desert. The heat was extreme but what would be deadly weather for regular people, the extreme heat had no effect on the two hardened fighters.

Jonny came to a sudden halt "Eddy hold on" he said and Eddy stopped and looked back "what's wrong?" he asked. Jonny pointed up to the sky "where here" he said and Eddy looked up to see 4 saucers hovering overhead. Eddy was scratching his head "how did I miss them?" he asked "must have been the glare of the sun preventing you from looking up" said Jonny. The two then moved over and hid behind a large rock "ok Jonny you know the plan right?" said Eddy looking over to him.

Jonny nodded "yeah we go in, destroy the saucers, and then get out as fast as possible" he said with a serious look. Eddy and Jonny then put a hand on their Ki inhibitor "alright Jonny on three we turn them off and go in as fast as we can" said Eddy. Jonny agreed putting his finger on the power button "alright here we go; 1…..2…..3!" yelled Eddy and then the two deactivated their Ki inhibitors letting their Ki flare high.

Eddy being the faster of the two was first to take off to the closest saucer "Let's see how much it will take to bring you down" he yelled shooting several Ki balls at it. The Ki balls made contact with the outer shell of the saucer leaving several large holes on it. Eddy smiled "Looks like we can take them down pretty easily, let's get this over with quickly" said Eddy continuing to shoot more Ki balls at the first saucer. Jonny flew to the sauce next to the one Eddy was attacking and launched several Ki balls at it.

Even with the years of training Jonny has yet to learn any special beam attacks do to the fire hazard of the root lined walls of the training room. At this moment cannons began to come out of the saucers and they began firing at Eddy and Jonny. Eddy and Jonny continued assaulting the saucers with Ki balls while avoiding the laser bullets from the cannons. In no time the four saucers were taking damage but it was not fast enough "This is taking too long, if we don't hurry then they might have reinforcements arrive before we can run" Eddy thought to himself then flew above one of the saucers.

Eddy cuffed his hands to his side and began to chant "Ka…Me…..Ha…Me…HA!" he yelled firing the Kamehameha out of his hands striking the saucer. The Kamehameha pierced the saucer leaving a large hole in its center "That should do it" said Eddy and the saucer began to fall. Jonny with no special technique of his own simply charged a large amount of energy into a Ki ball and launched it at another saucer. It took a bit more tries but Jonny was able to destroy the second saucer. Eddy called for Jonny and he flew up beside him "Jonny we need to end this now" said Eddy but Jonny was not able to destroy a saucer as fast as he could. "But I can't destroy them as fast as you can" said Jonny but Eddy had an idea "then you're going to have to use the Kamehameha too" responded Eddy.

"But I never tried to use that move before" said Jonny unsure of himself but Eddy knew he could pull it off. "You can do it Jonny, I wouldn't of spent all that time training you if I didn't think you could pull it off" said Eddy placing a reassuring hand on Jonny's shoulder. Jonny nodded and levitated next to Eddy prepared to attempt his first Kamehameha wave. The two cuffed their hands "alright Jonny just follow my lead" said Eddy and the two began to chant. "Ka…Me…..Ha….Me….." they started as energy started to form on their hands but Jonny's was lacking in energy. "Come on Jonny you need to give it more juice, I know you have what it takes!" said Eddy. "You really think so Eddy?" said Jonny trying to keep the energy in control, Eddy looked over "I do Jonny, now show me what you got" he said with a smile. Jonny smiled back then put on a serious face "Right!" he yelled as he forced more energy into the orb till it matched Eddy's. When the two were finished charging the yelled at the same time "HA!" firing their Kamehameha at their selected saucer piercing them threw them. "That's the way!" said Eddy giving Jonny a hard pat on the back "Thanks for the confidence Eddy" said Jonny.

Eddy gave Jonny a thumbs up "Anytime Jonny, now let's get the heck out of here before more of them arrive" said Eddy and then the two descended to the ground. Once on ground level the two reactivated their Ki inhibitors and began to run back the way they came. While the two run Jonny has say something "Well that wasn't so-"began Jonny but eddy cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't you dare say it Jonny" said Eddy looking over to him "Trust me I know enough never to say that" he finished and the two continued.

A few minutes in Eddy and Jonny saw something in the sky's up ahead, a large number of saucers heading in their direction. Eddy and Jonny had already completed their mission so there was no reason to fight any further "Alright Jonny this is when our natural talents come into play, I'll run as fast as I can so I'm out of sight before they get here while you use your camou-"Eddy stopped suddenly seeing that Jonny had already disappeared. "Flage….well I guess I should pick up the pace" said Eddy and then he increased his speed becoming a blur.

Eddy had gone up again with his speed while Jonny stayed invisible running through the forest "Eddy said that if we had to separate we would meet back at the camp we set up" Jonny said to himself as he entered the forest area. But before Jonny could continue he was interrupted by a Ki ball hitting the ground at his feet. "What the?" said Jonny looking around so see where the Ki ball originated "well, well" said a voice catching Jonny's attention.

Jonny looked up and saw an android floating overhead "can…can he see me?" Jonny thought to himself. "You can cut the illusion; my heat vision can see you just fine "said the android and so Jonny let go of his camouflage. The android was both surprised and pleased to see who it was "You're one of the humans that went into hiding with the saiyans aren't you?" said the android with a smile. Jonny hesitated before answering "So what if it is?" said Jonny clenching his fists as the thought of a fight rushed through his head. "This is great, I turn you in and get a major upgrade as a reward" said the android.

The android began to attempt to relay a message "this is android number XY-47K with an important message for Professor Utonium" said the android but all he could hear is static. The android was confused over why "what is this; how am I am not getting a signal?" wondered the android and Jonny let out a smile. "Sorry android but my buddy plank is jamming your signal, you can't tell anyone anything!" said Jonny which angered the android.

The android landed in front of Jonny "well then I will just have to bring you in myself!" he yelled and Jonny took a step back in fear. Jonny had never been in a life or death battle and has always spared with the Ed's and Sarah knowing he was safe. "What's wrong; your Saiyan friends not here to help you?" mocked the android. Jonny was about to attempt to run away until the word Eddy told him echoed in his head. "You can do it Jonny, I wouldn't of spent all that time training you if I didn't think you could pull it off" was all Jonny could think of at the moment. Jonny closed his eyes "Eddy believes in me….I can't run away" said Jonny and he began to form black lines around his eyes.

The android took a few steps closer "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, just come quietly and you won't get hurt" said the android ready to grab on to Jonny. When the android got within contact distance Jonny's eyes shot open now colored green. Jonny then threw a powerful punch to the android sending it flying back and hitting a tree. The android was on the ground with the tree on top of him "Where did that power come from?" he asked himself removing the tree from on top of him.

The android got up from the ground looking angry "I see you want to do this the hard way" said the android taking a battle pose. Jonny took one himself ready to fight "I won't let you beat me here, it's time I show that all these years of training was not for nothing!" yelled Jonny and then he and the android charged at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddy had finally arrived at the camp ground "Looks like I got here first" he said to himself as he sat down with his back to a tree. Eddy closed his eyes and thought to himself "I wonder when Jonny will get here

he asked himself resting his eyes. In a few seconds Eddy had fallen asleep unknown to the battle that was about to take place. On the other side of the forest a battle was underway between Jonny 2x4 and Android XY-47K.

Jonny was keeping his distance from the android while he was being bombarded by never ending Ki blasts "Run all you want human, but I am an infinite Ki type android so I can keep this up forever" said the android. Jonny had been told about the two types of androids that Utonium creates so he knew it wasn't a bluff "If I can't wear him out then I need to attack while I still have my stamina" Jonny thought to himself. Jonny charged for the android throwing a punch "a head on attack?" said the android who then grabbed Jonny's fist.

The android then threw his own punch which Jonny was able to block as well. The two were then locked in a grapple trying to push the other back but Jonny was starting to lose leverage quickly. While Jonny continued to push against the android, it let go of his hand causing him to become unbalanced. The android then threw a punch landing on Jonny's face sending him flying back into a tree. As the tree began to fall the android charged for Jonny "uh oh" said Jonny who needed to think fast. Grabbing the trunk of the falling tree Jonny used a fast motion he slammed it on to the android.

The android blasted through the tree and Jonny jumped away to gain some ground. The android levitated with a mocking look on his face "you're powerful I will give you that, but you're fighting style is cowardly at best" said the android. Jonny had never been in a real battle up until now and he was feeling the stress of battle on his body for the first time. "I am not afraid of you!" yelled Jonny who charged for the android again which was what he wanted. Once Jonny was close enough to the android it moved over and out of Jonny's path and hit him hard to the ground.

Before Jonny could recover the android delivered a strong kick to his side sending him flying through several trees. The android began to walk slowly to Jonny's location, knowing full well he had an advantage the android wanted to have some fun before ending it. Jonny got up from the ground trembling and used a tree trunk for support. Jonny was breathing heavily and blood was running out his nose. Jonny had never bled in a fight before but he didn't have time to care, with his adrenaline pumping he had to calm his nerves or he would not be able to fight.

The android was running now and Jonny was taking deep breaths trying to relax his heart rate. The android threw a punch which Jonny dodged by ducking then did a sweep kick that the android dodged by jumping. Jonny then shot a Ki ball at the android that deflected it allowing Jonny to get up close and land a punch to the androids stomach. The android flinched a bit but recovered quickly and grabbed Jonny's hand.

The android turned and threw Jonny causing him to spin sideways, but during the spin he was able to charge a Ki ball and shoot it at the android which had a direct hit. Jonny recovered however he was dizzy from the spinning and had a hard time focusing. The android charged again at Jonny who tried to move away but has still not been able to regain his balance. Taking advantage of Jonny's lack of balance, the android kneed Jonny in the stomach causing him to spit up blood. Jonny fell to the ground holding his stomach because of the pain and was unable to breathe regularly. While Jonny was unable to move the android landed a kick to his face causing him to roll backwards on the ground. When Jonny was done rolling he was unable to move, but it was not the pain from the damage he was take, but the uncontrolled fear filling his body.

The android crossed his arms in disappointment "You are pitiful you know that?" said the android as he began to walk over to Jonny. "You have all that power, maybe even enough to destroy me yet you are too afraid to fight to be able to use it" said the android now looking over to Jonny. Jonny was on the ground with his eyes closed "he's right…..I…..I am no fighter like the Ed's" he thought to himself still unable to move.

Jonny had trained for year knowing that he would eventually have to help the Ed's in their battle with Utonium. But now that he finally got the chance, he is too afraid to even help himself "All that training and I am still too weak the help them" said Jonny with tears running out his eyes. The android picked up Jonny by the shirt "I see you are just going to give up, well at least it makes it easier on you" said the android prepared to take off with Jonny.

Before the android could fly off he heard a voice from behind him "giving up already Jonny boy?" said the voice and the android turned around to see that it was Eddy. Jonny opened his eyes from hearing Eddy's voice "E….Eddy?" said Jonny. "I felt the battle from the camp ground and rushed here, but I'm disappointed to see you gave up on your first fight" said Eddy. Jonny looked away in guilt "I….I'm not strong enough to beat him" said Jonny unable to look at Eddy.

The android let go of Jonny letting him hit the ground "well, well, you are one of the Saiyans, my reward would be even greater if I turn you in" said the android as he prepared for another battle. Eddy gave a mocking smile to the android "Sorry, but I'm not going to fight you" he said which annoyed the android. "I don't see anyone else that can fight me" said the android with full intension to insulting Jonny's ability to fight. Eddy could destroy the android easily enough but he had no intention of taking away Jonny's victory "Jonny will be the one to destroy you" he said.

The android turned to Jonny thinking it was funny "this cowardly human is going to destroy me?" he laughed and Jonny agreed. "He's right Eddy…I'm not brave like you guys" said Jonny looking down to the ground. Eddy knew Jonny could do this but he had to find a way to make him believe it too and after a few seconds he knew what he had to do "are you really going to let down plank?" said Eddy and Jonny looked up to him. A lot of Jonny's actions were caused by plank for one reason or another and Eddy knew he would do it again.

Jonny looked confused at what Eddy said "w….what do you mean?" he asked. Eddy knew he hooked on to Jonny and needed to keep pulling "when Plank fused with that tree he told you that you needed to learn to go on without him" said Eddy and Jonny remembered that day all too well. Jonny still did not get up "he is probably watching you right now, are you going to give up to his face?" Eddy said and Jonny eyes opened wide.

Jonny then looked down again deep in thought "He's right….Plank believes in me…." Jonny thought to himself. The android had grown tired of waiting "Enough of this, I will kill this human then go on to you" he said the android who then attempted to stab Jonny with the tips of his fingers. There was a sound but it was not the sound of Jonny being impaled but of him stopping the attack. Jonny still looking down had grabbed the android by the wrist stopping his hand before it could make contact with his neck. "Plank told me I need to move on without him" he said and looked up "and I will!" he yelled punching the android sending him flying back.

Eddy took a few steps back smiling now that Jonny has found his drive to fight "go get him Jonny boy" he said. Jonny and the android were in close range combat and Jonny's form was different from before as he continued to push the android back. Jonny threw a punch that the android avoided then countered with his own that connected to Jonny's face. Jonny turned away from the punch and during the twist he was able to swing his right arm around and land a hit to the side of the androids head. The android spun sideways but was able to recover from the spin quick and charged for Jonny again.

The android threw two punched both of with Jonny was able to get a hold of and the two had locked hands. During the struggle to push one another the android pulled his arms back and Jonny followed do to the force he was pushing. When Jonny jerked forward the android gave him a hard head-butt and Jonny grabbed his head for a moment. During this opening the android kicked Jonny to a tree and charged for him again, when he was up close the android push his hand around Jonny's trough in an attempt to strangle him.

As a reaction Jonny began to punch the android in the abdomen several times quickly but his did not want to let go. Starting to feel a difficulty to breathe Jonny shifted his body and was able to knee the android in his chin causing him to let go. While the android was off balance from the hit, Jonny shot him point blank with a Ki ball. The android was blasted back and hit the ground hard; when he recovered he was angry to at how fast the tides have changed. "Not too long ago you were at my mercy, how could you have become stronger than me so quickly!" he yelled.

"I was always stronger than you android" said Jonny who moved slowly into a fighting pose. "I was stronger than you from the start, but I was too afraid to fight to be able to do anything about it" he finished and charged for the android again. Jonny threw a punch then the android threw his own and the two fists collided "But now I'm not afraid, not of you, or anything that Utonium will send at us" said Jonny. Jonny grabbed the androids arm then slammed him to the ground leaving a big crater.

The android shot lasers out of his eyes that Jonny was barely able to dodge in time "whoa, that was close" said Jonny. The android then extended his arms and fired a Ki ball that hit Jonny sending him up in to the air. Jonny caught himself midair and saw the android was already on top of him again "oh boy" he said as he started dodging the androids attacks. Growing tired from having to dodge the attacks Jonny knew he had to do something before the android wore him out completely.

Jonny threw a punch quickly and landed a punch to the android but at the same time the android landed a punch to Jonny. Jonny and the android flew back a few feet from each other and Jonny was showing signs of tiring out. The android smiled from the sight "Like I said, I can keep this up forever, while you have limitations to your stamina" mocked the android. Jonny knew it was true and he was not sure how much longer he could continue fighting after the beating he took.

Jonny thought to use the Kamehameha but was not sure if it would make contact, and in his current situation he could not afford to waist energy. His only choice was to force the android into firing his own attack and start a beam struggle. Jonny charged for the android and knocked him downward to the ground "I have plenty of energy left" he said. The android landed hard on his feet "like hell you do" said the android shooting a Ki ball at Jonny.

Jonny deflected the Ki ball away easily "is that all you can do, shoot Ki balls and eye beams?" mocked Jonny "because if that is, then maybe you not much of an android" he finished and his words did seem to get to him. The android looked angry "you think the brilliant mind of Utonium would not supply all android with a special move!" he yelled. Jonny crossed his arms "I think Utonium might be losing his edge" he said and the android snapped.

The android extended his arms and began to charge a large amount of energy "I'll show you!" he said as the ground began to crack from the energy. Jonny smiled glad his plan worked and cuffed his hands to his side "Ka….me….ha….me…." he started as a blue orb of energy formed in his hands. The android had finished charging his attack and was ready to fire "I will show you what the greatest mind in the universe has created, Photon Flash!" he yelled shooting a yellow beam out his hands.

Jonny was covered in blue light from the charge of the Kamehameha "I won't back down, I will win!" said Jonny as he extended his arms forward "HA!" he yelled shooting the Kamehameha wave out of his hands. The two beams collided sending a large shockwave from the impact, the two fighters then began to attempt to push their beam forward. Nether beam moved at first as they were both seemingly equal in power.

After a while Jonny pushed more energy into the beam and the beam moved closer to the android. "I can be defeated like this" said the android and he also pushed more energy pushing the beam back and closer to Jonny. Jonny was struggling a little but he refused to give up "I will not let you win….I will beat you and any other android" he said forcing more energy into the Kamehameha. The beam moved slowly towards the android "H…how can this be!?" yelled the android. Jonny began to glow green "and I will help the Ed's defeat Utonium….no matter WHAT!" he yelled sending out a massive amount of energy into the beam making it race towards the android.

In a matter of seconds the android was overcome by the Kamehameha wave "Graaaaa!" he yelled and soon there was a large explosion. When the smoke cleared the android was in pieces of melted scrap metal. Jonny was breathing exhausted from using all that energy "I….I did…it" he said and he began to fall forward passed out. Before Jonny could hit the ground he was caught by Eddy who looked happy from what he saw "you did good Jonny….you did good" said Eddy who then place him on his shoulder and began to walk back to the hideout.


	6. Chapter 6

It's a sunny afternoon and the sky is filled with saucers all moving in one direction. It was where Jonny and Eddy took down four of them in the desert as Edd instructed them to do. Eddy was sitting on the camp ground with Jonny still asleep on the ground next to him. Jonny was still passed out from his first battle with an android sense starting his training. Eddy was looking up watching the saucers fly by "Looks like Double D's plan worked after all" said Eddy.

A few moments later Jonny began to awake "*moan* W…where am I?" he said as he propped himself up still sour from the fight. "Finally awake are you?" said Eddy and Jonny looked over to him "Yeah….my body feels like jelly…." He said trying to get up. "That's what happens when you use all your energy in a beam struggle" said Eddy who then tossed a senzu over to Jonny.

Jonny caught the senzu and proceeded to eat it quickly regaining his strength "I remember, I was fighting an android" he said. Eddy nodded "yeah you did, and you beat it good" said Eddy getting up and dusting off his pants. "You had a bit of a problem at first, but in the end you pulled through with flying colors" continued Eddy patting Jonny on the shoulder. Jonny smiled back "It's all thanks to your training" he said "if not for that I wouldn't be able to fight right now" he finished.

"Maybe, but let's not think about that for now, now we know the training has paid off" said Eddy starting to take a few steps. "Anyways, we should get going before the other's start to worry" he said then the two continued their way back to the base. While Jonny and Eddy ran their way back to base, Sarah was being trained again by Ed while Edd watched from the sidelines. Ed had set a disability to Sarah where she was not allowed to fly during the training session; this had made it difficult for her to evade a lot of Ed's moves.

Sarah was standing on the ground looking up to her brother who was up in the air looking down. Sarah has clear signs of battle damage from attempting to dodge Ed's attack. "Alright Ed, let's do this again" said Sarah who prepared for Ed to attack again. Ed charged for Sarah flying quickly taking a tackling position rather than preparing to throw a punch. Sarah put up a guarding position and readied herself for the impact to come, when Ed made contact it was clear there was tremendous force behind the tackle. Sarah had withstood the impact showing off her high strength like her brother but she was being pushed back as Ed continued to push forward.

After a few more seconds of being pushed back Ed stopped pushing and flew back up into the air. This cycle had gone on for about an hour with Sarah being knocked over more times than she was able to stay on her feet. "I think that should be enough for now Ed" said Edd from the sidelines; Ed looked over to Edd then to Sarah who was catching her breath. Ed nodded yes then descended down to the ground, after landing he walked up to Sarah and gave her a senzu which she ate half of. Ed patted her on the head as a way to tell her well done and she was free to take a break.

"You have done a great job training her Ed" said Edd as he walked into training ground "we have all improved physically but our Ki training has been next to nothing" he continued. Edd walked up to one of the walls and placed his hand on one of the giant roots that held up the walls and ceiling of the training room. "however strong these root are, they are still flammable and if we use any kind of Ki attack we might set them on fire" he said putting his hand down. Letting go of the thought he turned to Ed who was still standing there.

"Alright Ed, how about a little sparing between the two of us" said Edd who then took a fighting pose. Ed nodded yes and took his own fighting pose. There was a small pause then then suddenly they charged at each other and engaged in close range combat. Ed threw a punch which Edd dodged not even thinking to attempt to block one of Ed's monstrous attacks. After a few minutes of dodging Ed's attacks Edd decided to switch to the offensive. Edd jumped into the air and did a front flip as he moved to get behind Ed who was unable to respond fast enough. Using the speed of the front flip Edd was able to deliver a heel kick to the back of Ed's head knocking him off balance.

Edd landed on the ground then charged for the still unbalanced Ed hoping to land another hit. When Edd was within striking distance he threw a punch aimed for Ed's side, but Ed was able to recover fast enough to grab Edd's arm. "Oh dear" said Edd as Ed lifted him into the air then slammed him hard to the ground knocking the wind out of him. Before Edd could recover he saw Ed throwing a punch for him and in response he moved his arms in front of his face to block the attack. After a few seconds of waiting for the hit Edd removed his hands from in front of his face to see Ed extending his hand out to him.

Edd smiled and grabbed on to Ed's hand and he was helped up off the floor "I guess I still need to train more to match you Ed" said Edd. Ed patted Edd on the shoulder for reassurance then the two made their way out of the training room. With training done Edd went over to the conference room and locked the door when he was inside. Edd then removed the map covering the secret door where he kept the laptop in. after unlocking the door and placing the laptop on the table he turned it on to see he had a file sent to him. "What's this?" he asked himself as he clicked on the file and he began downloading it, and after about 5 minutes the download was completed.

The file was another folder labeled 'update' and after opening it he saw another folder labeled 'new map' and a text file. "Could it be?" Edd asked himself opening the new maps folder and checking each PNG file that was inside of it. From the first file he was pleased to see what had changed, the saucers had moved and their area was now in the blue zone. "Perfect, it seems Eddy and Jonny were successful in their mission" said Edd as he continued to check each of the new maps. After Edd checked each map and updated the ones on the wall he went over to check what was on the text file.

After opening the text file he saw it was a message directed to him which read as followed. "Dear Edd; we have be monitoring the progress that has been done by your friends and as you can see the attention of the saucers have been moved far from your area. However you cannot leave it at that, you must continue the attack on the saucers from time to time to prevent them from moving back to your area. Furthermore I think its best we finally meet face to face, we are unsure of the when but I assure you it will be soon". That was all that was on the file and Edd knew it was from the man whose screen name was titles Big Boss.

"I see, so this fellow is keeping an eye out for us it seems, But the message said we….does this mean he's working with someone else?" Edd wondered. Remembering that the message said that they would meet soon he decided to push his attention to what their next move would be, but before he could there was a knock at the door. "Double D, Eddy and Jonny are back" said a voice that Edd identified as Sarah "ok, I'll be out in a minute" said Edd putting away the laptop. After making sure the door was locked and the map correctly placed on the wall he made his way out of the conference room and made his way to the lobby where Eddy and Jonny were at.

When Edd arrived at the lobby he saw Eddy sitting back on a chair and Nazz fixing Jonny's torn shirt. "I take it the mission was a little harder than we expected?" said Edd thinking the saucers did some damage to Jonny. "Actually we took down the saucers pretty easily, heck Jonny learned to use the Kamehameha" said Eddy which sort of made Sarah sad knowing she was the only one without a special move. "But the android that attacked Jonny was a different story" Eddy continued which caught everyone's attention. "Wait you mean to tell me you two got into a battle against an android" questioned Edd looking at Eddy for information.

Eddy smiled and crossed his arms "Nope, Jonny body took down that android single handedly" said Eddy with a little pride in his voice. "Jonny the wood boy has achieved greatness this day" said Rolf who proceeded to rub Jonny's armpit. Edd was intrigued from hearing Jonny was able to destroy an android on his own "Jonny is the weakest between the 5 of us fighter, if he is strong enough to fight an android alone then maybe it's time we all got out there to test our strength" Edd thought to himself.

Everyone had trained their hardest for the past 3 years and Edd knew that it was now their time to get back in action. "Your attention everyone" said Edd and everyone turned to look at him "Eddy and Jonny have done a good job today, we have diverted the saucers attention away from us but we need to keep it that way" he continued. "Therefore I motion that tomorrow we will all go on another mission" Edd finished. There was no objections from the other fighter "It's been a while sense we teamed up to fight against Utonium's machines" said Eddy.

The conversation was moved to the conference room where Eddy showed them his updated maps "wait, how did find out where they moved to so quickly?" questioned Eddy. "That is something that I will tell everyone when the time comes" said Edd still wanting to keep the laptop a secret. Eddy still wanted to know how Edd knew about the saucer movement but he trusted him enough to wait. "now then, as you can see we are now in the blue zone with minimal saucers, but to make sure it stays that way I suggest we attack another blue area far away from here making them think we are moving farther away" Edd finished.

"Alright so where should we attack then?" Eddy asked and Edd moved over to another map. "I say we attack right here" said Edd pointing to the ocean which was a little confusion to the others. "Why so far out at sea?" questioned Jonny "I want Utonium to think we had to hide in the ocean which if you ever noticed is very large. For him to cover it he will need to use a large amount of them" he finished which made sense to the others. "Then it's agreed, tomorrow we will set out on our second mission" said Edd to no arguments. Eddy got up and started walking to the door "well until then I say we get something to eat, I am starving" he said which his stomach growling. The others then followed him so they could get something to eat before their mission in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone woke up early the next morning wanting to make some ground before the sun could rise. Everyone who was going on the mission grabbed a bag and put in a few fruits to snack on during the trip. "Ok everyone this is our first mission as a whole team, we need to make sure we stick close to everyone else even when we finally go into battle" Edd reminded the others. "So how long will it take us this time?" asked Eddy placing his bag on his back. Eddy pulled out a map from his bag and checked the path he set the day before. "Hmmm, I'd say around four days give or take" he said then placed the map back in his bag.

After everyone was packed up they set off making sure not to wake up the others. Once they exited the hideout they could tell the difference in saucers was great. Whereas before they would see dozens of saucers in the sky, now they can see two at most. "It's been a while sense I have been outside" said Sarah taking in the scenery "looks like the plan worked perfectly Double D" said Eddy. Everyone enjoyed the feeling that came over them, the stress of being caught at any moment was gone and a small sense of freedom felt good after a few years of hiding underground. "Ok everyone, if we wish to keep this sense of freedom we must complete this mission" said Edd catching everyone's attention.

Edd was right, for the first time in three years they feel like they finally have things under control and they needed to keep it that way "alright then everyone, let's move out!" said Eddy and they began their path to the ocean. During the run Sarah was feeling left out do to the fact she was the only member of the group that has not learned a special move. "all we have been able to do it physical training, I haven't been able to learn a move like the Ed's do and even Jonny learned one in a few minutes" Sarah thought to herself. This was all she could think about during the run, when she would be able to learn a special move, what it would be, would she make her own or would Ed teach her one of his. Whichever the case she just had to wait till the time was right.

After a few hours of running the team decided it was time they took a break to rest a while. Each member of the team had their own senzu bean but eating it is only a last resort do to their scars numbers. After everyone was settled the each pulled out one or two fruits from their bags and began to eat. Sarah had an apple in each hand taking bites from both one after the other; clearly she has the saiyan apatite as the others. Edd was eating his own apple while reading from his map making sure they were on the right path. The map had a blue and red line on it marking the path; the blue one stretched as far as to where they were heading for in the ocean. The red line was shorter and marked where they currently should be at the moment.

The amount of saucers in the air has increased over the time as they moved forward into the new red area on the map. Everyone's Ki inhibitors were turned off to conserve the battery's on them; do to them resting there was no reason to have them on. Edd walked up to the group and placed the map on the ground letting everyone get a good look at it. "Ok we have been running for a few hours now judging by the altitude of the sun I can place the time somewhere after 3 in the afternoon" he stated to get an idea of how much day time they have left. "We are currently here at the moment" he said placing his finger on the map to show the others where. "Now we are currently in the red zone so we must make sure not to be spotted while on the move" he continued.

Further reading of the map showed their path would keep them under the cover of the forest for most of the red zone. Edd place his finger on the map where the forest ends and the sand for the beach begins "now this part would probably cause a problem for us if not for Jonny's ability communicate with nature I was able to find out there is going to a large gust of wind which will send the sand into the air; this is what we will use as cover as we run the rest of the way" finished Edd finally bringing his finger to the beginning of the ocean. After a few minutes of going over the map to make sure the path was clear they were ready to continue their run.

During the run Sarah could not keep her thoughts to herself "so after the saucers are completely gone from out area will we be able to get better training?" she asked not trying to make it sound like her current training is has not been effective. "We understand what you mean Sarah; we haven't been able to teach you or Jonny Ki control but were hoping to change that soon" said Edd who was looking behind him to face Sarah. "Or maybe your big brother can teach you one of his moves on the spot like I did with Jonny" said Eddy still looking forward. Edd turned his head to look at Sarah and gave her a nod to let her know that is what he plans to do in the upcoming mission. "So Ed really is going to teach me one of his moves" Sarah thought to herself "but the question is; which one is he going to teach me?" she asked herself.

After a few more hours of running the gang finally reached the end of the forest area and could see the beginning of the sand. Everyone stood behind a three so looking out to the sand; there were several saucers in the sky and they did not want to be seen. "Ok Double D now what do we do?" asked Eddy not seeing any sign of sand in the air. "Patience Eddy, Jonny; what's the ETA?" said Edd turning to Jonny "I'll check" he responded taking a few steps forward. Jonny placed his hand on the sand and closed his eyes "uh oh…seems we missed it an hour ago" said Jonny which disappointed everyone.

"So should we risk it, or abort the mission?" asked Sarah but Jonny had an idea "no I think we can still do this" he said. Jonny took a deep breath and began to concentrate while the others stared at him not knowing what he was about to attempt. After a few seconds the wind started to pick up behind them growing stronger quickly "this is some guts we're getting" said Sarah. It didn't take them long to figure out what was going on "Jonny….are you causing this?" asked Edd unable to believe Jonny is able to control nature to that level. Jonny's eyes opened showing he was in his nature mode and a powerful gust of wind passed them sending sand into the air.

"Quick before the wind stops!" said Jonny and everyone began to run into forward using the sand cloud as cover. The group ran forward for a while trying to keep the sand out of their eyes and mouth which proved a bit difficult but they pushed on. It took a while but they reached the end of the sand cloud which was far from the sight of the saucers. Everyone stopped and took in some fresh air while dusting sand off of them "*cough* well then now we can fly the rest of the way" said Edd which was a relief to everyone else. Everyone turned their Ki inhibitors off and quickly flew up and headed farther into the ocean territory.

As they flew they enjoyed the smell of the salt water that filled the air and Sarah spotted a whale coming up for air. After a few minutes of flying Edd stopped suddenly "where here" he said and everyone else stopped. "Are you sure? I don't see any saucers" said Eddy looking around trying to spot one. "Over there" said Edd pointing up higher to a single saucer floating in the sky "is that all?" asked Eddy. The saucer was just in the air with no sign of movement or activity on it "this feels a bit too easy Double D" said Eddy. "I think we just got lucky with this one" said Edd "I knew each saucer is solar powered so every now and then they need to stop moving and recharge" he finished. Everyone flew up closed and took a look at the top of it to see the solar panels were out proving Edd's theory. "Well I guess we should get this over with" said Eddy flying a few feet back followed by the others.

Eddy charged a Ki ball in his hands preparing to shoot the battery in the middle of the saucer "this should take care of it" he said. But before Eddy could fire something happened; a beam of energy shot out from inside the saucer shocking everyone. Eddy dispersed the Ki ball and put his hands down; as the saucer began to drop five objects came out from the hole left from the energy beam. Everyone looked in surprise to see what they were; five android were inside the saucer waiting for the Ed's to attack is. "He knew we were going to attack that saucer this whole time!?" said Eddy angrily.

One android levitated forward; his skin was blue and wore a black type of spandex over his body. The other android looked the same except their colors were different; one red, green, yellow, and white. The android in front began to speak "you think you could pull a fast one over Utonium like that?" he said which sent a chill down everyone's spine; they could not handle the thought that they were found out so quickly. "Hiding in the ocean would have worked if you didn't get careless and destroyed the saucers in the desert area" the android finished.

With this they were giving hope again; the plan was working and Utonium thinks they are taking base in the ocean. "Well it doesn't matter because once we destroy you we can get back to our base!" yelled Eddy trying to sound like they were right the whole time. The android gave a mocking smile "in an hour the saucer will be here to search for your hide out, but before they do we have be ordered to disable you and bring you to Utonium" said the android. Red aura flared around Eddy "an hour is more than enough time to destroy you and get the get out of here" said Eddy and in response Jonny activated his nature mode again and everyone else activated their Kaioken x20. Their plan was working but they weren't out of the woods yet; they each had to defeat their android opponents and get out of the area so they can finally be rid of the saucers.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late afternoon and there was a gentle breeze flowing by; all seemed calm in the area; except where the earth's defenders and androids levitated. They had a little less than an hour to destroy the androids and get out of the area. If they are unable to do so they would be under attack by hundreds of saucers and who knows what else. Everyone was at their Kaioken x20 except Jonny who had activated his nature mode. Ed was first to make a charge aiming directly for the red android pushing him back past the androids behind it. The rest then charged in colliding in the center going into a large scale hand to hand combat between the eight other fighters. During the close range battle the yellow android was able to land a hit on Sarah sending her back a bit; the android then charged at her.

Jonny was next to pull away as he was able to grab on to the white android and toss him away from the others. Sarah caught herself midair fast enough to see the Yellow android catching up to her; she reacted quickly and extended her hand forward shooting a Ki ball at it. The yellow android deflected the Ki ball away but it gave Sarah enough time to charge up close to him and deliver a hard elbow to its gut sending it back. The yellow android then opened its mouth wide and an orb of energy began to charge in it "uh oh" said Sarah as the yellow android shot a mouth blast at her. Sarah extended her hands forward and braced for impact as the beam made contact with her hands pushing her back.

Eddy and Ed were still side by side as the battled androids blue and green "Just like old times huh double D?" said Eddy with a smile on his face "I'm enjoying the nostalgic feeling Eddy" said Edd in response. However much the two friends enjoyed being able to fight side by side after so many years they knew they could not waist time. When the opening came Edd and Eddy grabbed blue and greens arms when they attempted a punch then with a twist of their bodies they slammed the androids into one another. Deciding to separate the androids from each other Eddy and Edd then kicked the android of their choice in opposite directions then charged it them for a one on one fight.

Jonny was doing better on his fight thanks to the one he had on his first mission where he was able to get rid of his fears. But he still had to keep his distance do to android white shooting never ending Ki balls at him "this guy just won't let up" said Jonny as he continued to fly to avoid the attacks. After a couple seconds of moving around Jonny caught sight of Sarah's situation as she was still being pushed back by android yellow's mouth blast "hang on Sarah" said Jonny as he flew up to the android. Jonny stopped in front of the android and it looked over too him not letting up its beam. "Hey there could you hold something for me?" asked Jonny but before the android could make his move Jonny has disappeared revealing a Ki ball that was heading for him. The Ki ball hit android Yellow and it stopped the mouth blast attack.

"Thanks Jonny" said Sarah as she flew after the yellow android that had her in a corner. Using Jonny's diverted attention android white was able to sneak up behind Jonny "never take your eyes off an enemy!" yelled the android as he slammed both hands down on Jonny sending him down into the water. Android white descended down to just over the water waiting for Jonny to resurface "any moment now he'll need to come up for air" said the android as he looked around. After a few moments there was a glow in the water "what is that?" said the android as the glow grew brighter. Before the android could respond a beam of blue energy shot out of the water pushing the android into the air and a few seconds later Jonny came out of the water.

"That was a sneaky move" said the android who now had some burn marks on its body from the Kamehameha wave "when you're trained by Eddy as long as I have, you tend to pick a few things up from him" said Jonny in response. The android then charged for Jonny and Jonny charged for the android and the two continued their hand to hand combat. Jonny threw a punch followed by a knee both of which the white android was able to block then the android launched a head-butt that landed on Jonny's forehead throwing him back a bit. Jonny was able to quickly recover before the android was able to hit him again and grabbed the androids fist. After a hard punch to the android stomach Jonny threw it downward and launched several Ki balls at it then charged at it again.

On another part of the air battle Ed and android red were training one powerful punch after another. "Intel on you said you had a knack for saying the stupidest things" said the android but Ed gave him no response to the mocking. Before the android could say anything else Ed landed a hard kick to its stomach sending it back a few feet then launched several Ki balls. The android recovered quickly and deflected the Ki balls shot at him so ease then shot a beam of energy at Ed. Ed did not move away from the attack but instead lifted his left hand over his right shoulder then smacked the beam away.

"hmp, you are stronger than was expected but without those two worthless saiyans on your team you will-" the android was cut off mid-sentence by Ed flying up to him delivering a hard punch to its head leaving a few cracks on its metallic skin. Ed then kneed the android with so much force that a bulged popped out of its back and the android was sent up into the air. As the android flew into the air it crashed into android Yellow as it was fighting with Sarah. "Watch where you're flying!" yelled the yellow android "Shut up!" said the Red android as it pushed the yellow one. As the two android argued Ed flew up next to Sarah "seems they don't really understand the concept of team work" said Sarah.

Sarah looked at her older brother and she had to ask "hey Ed, how about a little tag team?" she asked wanting to fight with her brother. Ed looked as Sarah and gave a small smile then nodded "Alright then lets show them what we got" said Sarah and the two then took up a fighting pose. Sarah was first to charge in at the distracted androids close lining both of them sending them on a sideways spin then Ed blasted then with two Ki balls. The androids were then blasted away a few feet "damn it, if we keep fighting we will end up destroyed!" yelled the Red android.

With that the two android no longer fighting and assumed fighting poses waiting for the next attack. Ed charged in first preparing to hit the Red android but the yellow android used its higher speed to hit Ed first. However Yellow's attack was not very strong allowing Ed to recover quickly and grab the android "oh shi-"said the android as it took a hit to the face from Ed. Android Red was about to go in for an attack to assist Yellow but Ed had thrown the android into it knocking it off balance. During the confusion Sarah who was charging her Ki up above launched a large Ki ball at the androids sending them into the water.

Jonny's battle was now one sided as he began to push back android white with his superior speed allowing him to throw punches and kicks while dodging the androids at the same time. "tch…how can he be this fast!" the android yelled to himself as none of his attack were able to hit Jonny. Jonny landed a hard elbow to the top of the androids head causing it to double over from the force of the hit. With the android open Jonny pushed as much force as he could to bending back and kneed the android in the chin sending it in a backwards spin. "You will never defeat us!" yelled Jonny as he blasted the android in point blank sending it flying back.

Eddy and the blue android seemed to be toe and toe in the speed category as they slammed into each other quickly and repeatedly in the air as they flew. "I haven't met someone or something that could match my speed in a long time" said Eddy as he was enjoying pushing his speed to its limits. The blue android was able to land a hard punch to Eddy but he ignored the pain and threw a punch of his own to the android abdomen. The blue android would not allow himself to be pushed back so he also dealt a punch to Eddy's abdomen, being organic the punch was more effective on Eddy and he was forced to move back.

Eddy recovered quickly from the punch "he got me good with that one" he thought to himself as he caught his breath. The blue android was not going to give Eddy any time to react as he reached up to him in a matter of seconds. Luckily Eddy has fast reflexes as he blocked the incoming punch delivered by the blue android with his right hand. With his left hand Eddy charged a Ki ball and launched it at close range hitting the android in the head causing it to do a back flip. During the backflip Eddy threw a hard swing downward which struck the android in the back of the head sending it down.

Eddy then cuffed his hands to his side and began to chant "Ka…me….he…me…HA!" he yelled as he pushed hit hands forward and fired a Kamehameha wave at the android. The android's internal scouter picked up the spike of energy and he recovered quickly to see the energy wave heading directly for him. The android had no time to dodge so he extended his hands and caught the beam trying to stop it but it was too much and he was forced further down. Eventually the android made contact with the water and disappeared from sight. Eddy could not feel the androids energy which his was used to so he began to scan the water for any sign of it trying to surface.

Higher up in the sky there was a spray of Ki balls being shot around as Edd and the green android fired one after another at each other. "I might not be as fast as Eddy or as strong as Ed but I do exceed in the use of Ki based attacks" Edd thought to himself as he continued to shoot Ki balls. "You cannot continue like this forever, but I can do to my unlimited Ki supply" said android green knowing he would never run out of Ki in this trade off. Ed knew it was right, he may have trained himself to economize his Ki usage but he still had his limits so he stopped his Ki attacks and charged in for the android. The green android continued to fire one Ki ball after another but Edd was able to dodge or deflect them as he got closer to the android. Once Edd was close enough to the android he threw a punch that landed on the androids head sending him back a few inches.

Android green was able to recover quickly and began to throw punches himself; taking the battle to close range. The android seemed to have an upper hand as he put Edd into a defensive pose as he was pushed back slowly. "Our opponents are formidable….however this battle is taking far too long" Edd thought to himself as he kept in mind that they are under a time limit. Android green tried for a wide swing which gave Edd the opening he needed as he delivered a hard right to the androids chest sending it back.

"We need to end this" said Ed as be began to glow yet again "I have not been able to use this in battle so now would be the best time to test it" he continued until his body began completely white. A few seconds later two white orbs came out of his body and they began to take form into the shape of a body. As the glow of the three body shapes vanished it showed three Edd standing side by side. "Multi form completed" said the three Edd's at the same time "weather its one or three of you I will still destroy you!" yelled the android as he charged for the Edd clones.

"You two know what to do" said one of the Edd's as the other ones nodded in agreement. One of the Edd's charged forward to combat the green android while the other two prepared for something. Android green and Edd made contact and went into close range as they attempted to his one another while dodging the others attacks. "What's wrong, why make clones if you're not going to use them" said the Android not understanding what Edd could have planned.

Edd smiled during the close range combat "It is just simple strategy" said Edd which seemed to anger the android. "Are you saying I am not smart enough to see your strategy!" yelled the android as he landed a hard punch to Edd's stomach. Edd showed pain in his face from the force of the hit but then it turned into another smile. "Something like that" said Edd who then vanished in a puff of smoke "what the!?" yelled the android being surprised to see that he was fighting a clone this entire time.

The android then turned his attention to the remaining Edd's, one had his arm reached out with his hand in a sort of ball holding shape while the other was concentrating Ki into his hand. "Enough of this!" said the android as he charged for the two remaining Edd's while they continued to charge some form of attack. An orb of spiraling energy began to form on Edd's hand "good, I'm able to maintain it" said one of the Edd's as the orb began to grow stronger. "okay that's all my energy" said one of the clones who then vanished in a puff of smoke soon after leaving the original Edd.

The android grew closer to Edd who was ready to attack "okay, it's time we end this" said Edd as he also charged for the android. The two flew at each other at top speed intending to end the battle "time to die!" said the green android as a green aura surrounded him during his charge turning him into a sort of missile. Edd pushed his hand with the orb forward to meet with the head of the Green android. As the two got within impact distance Edd finally yelled the name of his attack "Rasengan!" he yelled as the two made contact. There was a sort of a pulse of energy sent out from the power of the two attacks. The two attacks seemed evenly match at first but then the green android noticed something; the Rasengan was slowly eating away at his metallic skin.

"Impossible!" yelled the android as the Rasengan chipped away at his head slowly. The android panicked for a moment and tried to run from Edd's attack however it only gave Edd an opening to land the Rasengan on his stomach. Edd pushed the attack hard and forced the android downwards "this is the end!" said Edd as he pushed energy into the Rasengan causing it to grow until is completely engulfed the android. Inside the Rasengan the android was being chipped away from all corners until eventually the attack made contact with the water and it exploded sending up water and android parts. "We are running out of time here, everyone you must end this battle now!" yelled Edd so that the other fighters could hear him.

Jonny heard Edd's words but he wondered how exactly he would be able to end his fight with android white. "I can't just wait for a chance to beam struggle so I need to find another way to end this" Jonny thought to himself. At this moment Jonny seemed to remember something and reached for his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be an acorn "well it worked once before…." He thought to himself.

The white android charged for him fully intending to avenge his fallen comrade "an eye for an eye you saiyan bastards!" yelled the white android. Jonny was looking for an opening but could not get too close as the android was throwing several wide swings causing him to keep his distance so to prevent taking damage. "I probably should of tried harder to finish this guy off, I can't find an opening now" Jonny thought to himself as he tried to go into the offensive only to take a punch to the stomach causing him to go back. Jonny was in a bad position at the moment, it is his second fight and he can't seem to be able to finish it off on his own.

"That's it…I can't be afraid to be his if I want to be able to grow strong like the others" Jonny thought to himself as he charged for the android. The white android was ready for Jonny as he pulled his fist back in preparation for a hard punch. As soon as Jonny was within striking distance the android did a straight punch as hard as he could. The attack made contact and the android smiled "how's that!" said the android in a mocking voice. However the android was shocked by what he saw next, he looked at Jonny face which was full of determination. At this point it is unknown if Jonny was so determined to attack that he ignored the pain or just doesn't know he was hit yet but Jonny got what he needed.

"Gotcha!" Jonny thought to himself as he a right with all his might piercing the androids stomach "gra!" grunted the android who then backhanded Jonny to get him to back off. The android was going to attack again only to see that Jonny had turned his back to him and was now watching the other fights. "hey!, do not turn your attention away from me, this fight is still happening!" yelled the android in anger but Jonny didn't turn. "No….this fight is pretty much over" Jonny said not turning to face the android which angered him further. The android was going to charge for Jonny but for some reason he couldn't move "W…what's going on…why can't I move!" said the android as he struggles to move.

The android looked down to the opening of his stomach and saw roots coming out of them "what is this!" yelled the android. "Honestly I don't have a name for that one…." Said Jonny as the androids body began to expand as is something was growing inside him. "But if I were to name it I guess I would call it….Acorn explosion" said Jonny and at that moment the android was torn to pieces as a three grew to full adulthood inside of it. The androids pieces fell as did the fully grown tree which happened to land vertically on an island and took root. "Well my battle is over, let's see how the others finish theirs" Jonny said to himself as he turned to see Eddy's fight.

"Jonny and Double D already finished their fight, so I guess play time is over" Eddy said to the android that he was locked in close range combat with. "Do not take me lightly saiyan, I will not be easy to defeat like my other two comrades" said the blue android who then landed a punch to Eddy's face. Eddy whipped the blood that was running down from his mouth "oh I don't intent to…but I do intend to end this" said Eddy as he focused energy into his hands. "Over the last few years I have practiced something" said Eddy as two orbs of energy formed around his fists.

Eddy charged for the android at full speed, however right before he got up close to him Eddy disappeared from sight. The android looked left then right trying to find eddy but it was not until he looked down that he say that Eddy had ducked down to confuse him. Before the android could respond; Eddy had delivered a hard uppercut to the androids jaw sending it up. The android recovered and was going to say something but he could not do to his jaw being destroyed by the uppercut. "I learned by concentrating Ki on my hands a particular way, I am able to deliver much harder punches than without them" said Eddy as he took a boxing pose.

The blue android charged for Eddy and Eddy charged for the blue android both going at top speed. In what seemed like a flash both seemed to just fly passed each other without trading any punches. Both Eddy and android blue turned around without any sign of them taking any kind of damage. However after a few seconds Eddy's nose began to bleed and three indentations formed on his stomach as if it were a delayed reaction. "it seems you are not as fast as my data-" began the blue android only to stop from several indentations formed on his body from all sides of his body.

The android was surprised by how much faster Eddy was than him, and do to his damages he could no longer move. "iIt was fun testing my speed…..but now this has to end" said Eddy as he charged once again and threw a hard punch to the androids chest causing it to break into pieces which scattered everywhere. "Who knew these would be that effective" Eddy said to himself as he disabled the Ki around his hands. "I guess I'll call it Ki gloves to keep it simple" Eddy said to himself as he looked at his hands. Eddy then turned his attention to the last of the android that was fighting Ed and Sarah.

Android red and yellow were both having a hard time matching Ed and Sarah's sibling tag team skills. "That's it we end this now!" yelled the red android as he put his arms forward "I'm with you on that one" said the yellow android as he did the same. Both android were charging energy for one last attack "Should we try to avoid it?" Asked Sarah but Ed did not move. Ed turned to face Sarah and motioned her to watch closely as he places is index and middle finger on his forehead and began to charge energy into it.

Sarah was confused at first until she remembered something Edd told her a while back. "That's the special beam cannon isn't it?" asked Sarah and Ed nodded yes. Sarah knew Ed wanted her to try the move herself so she mimicked the pose Ed took and began to focus. A few seconds passed but nothing was happening "come on, work already!" Sarah thought to herself as she couldn't get the attack to work. Before Sarah could figure out how to get the special beam cannon to work, androids red and yellow had already finished charging their attacks and fired them in unison.

Ed fired his Special beam cannon in retaliation which collided with the android combined attack. Ed was trying his best to hold their attack back but it was slowly inching its way to them as Sarah tried desperately to get the special beam to work. Sarah tried hard to force energy into her finger tips but nothing was happening "come on…come one…I need to do this!" yelled Sarah but it was no use, she could not get the special beam cannon to charge.

Sarah was going to give up and call for help from the others until she remembered something else Edd told her. "you can't just force the energy inside of you to work, if you do you'll just get frustrated and nothing will happen, you need to calm your body and let it flow naturally out of your body" rang in Sarah's head from what Edd told her when he was teaching her to control her Ki output.

"Okay…let's try this again" Sarah said as she calmed her body and began to focus again. At first there was no result but a few seconds later a small amount of energy formed on her finger tips "it's still not enough" She thought to herself. The androids attack was drawing closer but Sarah could not use the special beam cannon yet as he was still slowly gaining energy.

The beam was almost on them and it seemed like Ed was going to lose the struggle, but Sarah finally finished charging the attack. "Alright here goes, Special beam cannon!" yelled Sarah as she pointed her fingers forward shooting the sparling beam out of them which merged with Ed's increasing the size of them. Now with the help of Sarah the saiyan siblings were able to push back the android's attack to them "Sweet, Sarah learned the Special beam cannon" said Eddy as he continued to watch their fight now with Edd and Jonny next to him.

"After this we will need to figure out how to train using Ki again" said Edd knowing that they can't rely on teaching Sarah and Jonny a new move during a life or death battle. Back on the beam struggle Ed and Sarah had pushed the beam all the way back to the androids. "Impossible!" yelled the red android "their power has surpassed out data!" said the yellow android as their attack ran out of energy and the special beam cannon headed straight for them.

The attack pierced the androids with ease removing a large chunk of them "w….we lost.." said android red "damn…saiyans" said android yellow. A few seconds later both androids exploded from their damages. The battle was won and Sarah cheered having not only won her first fight, but also having learned the special beam cannon "I did it, I did it, did you guys see that" she cheered. "Sorry Sarah but the celebrating will have to wait" said Eddy who then pointed in one direction. The others looked over to see what it is he was pointing at and saw that the saucers the android spoke of earlier was going to be on top of them in a few minutes.

"What do we do?" asked Jonny wondering how they would be able to avoid the saucers when they arrived. "I hope you like to get wet" said Eddy as he began to descend down to the water "great.." said Edd as he followed. The team got within a few feet of the water and then they activated their Ki inhibitors and dropped the rest of the way into the water and began to swim under the water. They began to swim back to the base using the water as cover from the saucers that hovered above them.

"Well with our second battle won we probably removed the all the saucers from our area, meaning we can finally move around without having to worry about being spotted" Eddy thought to himself as he took lead of the way back. "but out training is still limited, we need to find a way to improve it so we can always be a step ahead of the android Utonium builds" he finished then continued to make his way to shore and later; back to their base.


	9. ERGENT READ THIS!

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RESPECTIVE MATERIAL AND WORK BELONGS TO ALL RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES & AND TO DISTRIBUTE AND SHOW THE WORLD THIS WORK.**

 **EENE Z IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND BE SURE TO LOOK AT THE ORIGINAL SERIES MADE BY SS7G ON YOUTUBE.**

 **THIS SERIES IS NOT MINE,BUT BELONGS TO (LINK BELOW) THIS GUY. I APOLOGIZES FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY. IF YOU WANT THE FINISHED VERSION ASK AND I WILL AS I DO REMEMBER THE ENTIRE STORY. OR ASK THE MAN WHO CREATED IT CAN HE FINISH. I HAVE TRIED, BUT MAYBE WE NEED A COMMUNITY TO BRING HIM BACK.**

 **THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY.**

 **wiki/Category:E,EnE/DBZ_Crossovers**


End file.
